


True Power

by Where_is_my_10_15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat is a Flirt, F/F, First Date, Hurt/Comfort, Lucy Lane (DCU) Ships It, Pre-Relationship, Red Kryptonite, Side Pairing-Director Danvers, So is Kara a little bit, shipper lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_is_my_10_15/pseuds/Where_is_my_10_15
Summary: When Supergirl confronts Cat while under the influence of Red Kryptonite, she doesn't threaten her life. She breaks her heart.She challenges her with the fact that Cat is in love with her, and then flies away. Cat would rather have been thrown off of a building.





	1. The Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just f.y.i. Cat doesn't know Kara is Supergirl, never even suspected it. Also, for the sake of mostly writer laziness, Supergirl didn't really destroy half the city in this plotline. Alex gets to her with the antidote thing before she does much damage, besides breaking Cat's heart. (tears)
> 
> Also f.y.i., I haven't seen Season 2 yet, although I doubt that will affect this fic.  
> Enjoy!

Supergirl touched down on Cat’s balcony and stood, waiting, as Cat turned to meet her. “What do you want?” she asked.

Cat met Supergirl’s expectant stare with a glare of her own. “Well, I would like to know if Ashton Kutcher and his camera crew are hiding underneath your cape. Supergirl would never release an evil alien caught in the act of an armed robbery, so I assume I am being punked.”

Supergirl narrowed her eyes.  “I wouldn’t _assume_ anything from now on, _Cat,”_ she challenged, tilting her head.

Cat raised an eyebrow. “ Did you just call me ‘Cat?’”

Kara rolled her eyes, evidently deeming the inquiry unworthy of a response. “You branded me in the media as a Girl Scout. ‘Supergirl is brave, kind, and strong.’”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Isn’t that kind of a stock characterization? Very two-dimensional. Everyone knows real people have a dark side.”

“Yes, but you don’t get to be a real person, you’re a superhero. You get to represent all the goodness in the world.”

“You think you know me so well.” Kara turned away from Cat now, looking out from the balcony. “I’m sick of it. And you know what else I’m sick of? Enabling all of you in your victimhood. ‘Oh, well, my building’s burning down, la-dee-da, Supergirl will just swoop in and save the day.’ Well, get used to flames, people, because I quit.”

Cat took a step forward, refusing to back down. “Supergirl. I fear that you are having some sort of a mental breakdown. Don’t worry, it happens to the best of us, and I’m happy to take you to Dr. Shuman for some emergency Lexapro-that is, if your alien brain will respond to the SSRIs-but, in the meantime, I would lay low. This haughty attitude is highly unsuitable.”

“Well, I learned it from the best. Cat Grant. You are the most arrogant, self-serving, mean-spirited person I know,” she spat.

If Cat was hurt by the statement, (and she was) she didn’t show it. “Now, you listen to me. I made you. And you are not going to let me down. “

Supergirl turned back again, leveling Cat with a challenging stare. “Or what?”

“Or what?” Cat countered.

Supergirl let out a slight gasp, in mock surprise. “Wait, I forgot. You’re the most powerful person in National City. At least that’s what they say on TV. Do you want to see what powerful really looks like? Watch.”

Supergirl took a step forward, taking hold of Cat’s shoulders, and pulling her in. Before Cat Grant could register what was happening, Supergirl was kissing her.

Cat’s heart skipped about three beats, because _Supergirl_ was kissing her, and her lips were soft and firm at the same time, and her hands were pressed into Cat’s upper back. She felt hypersensitive to every movement of Supergirl’s body, which was _pressed up against hers,_ and it felt so good, and it was all so wrong.  This wasn’t the Supergirl she loved, and she knew that from the bottom of her heart, and yet she still felt like something  was being torn out of her chest when Supergirl stepped back, shoving Cat away from her, with eyes full of hatred, and Cat tried to catch her breath.

Cat simply stared, horrified, at Supergirl, and it was all she could do to stay standing, and to hold in the sobs that tried desperately to rip themselves from her throat.

This was the exact reaction Kara had expected, and she placed her hands on her hips, allowing a wicked, pleased smile to settle on her lips. “See, Cat? You may have named me, but that doesn’t mean you actually know anything about me. The truth is that I know you better than you know yourself. I can read you like a book, and you’ve loved me since our very first interview.” With every condescending word, Supergirl stepped closer, until Cat turned her face away, humiliated by the tears that were now streaming down her face.”

Kara only rolled her eyes at the heartbroken woman crying in front of her. “ ‘The most powerful person in national city.’ Pathetic. True power, Cat, is holding someone’s very emotions in the palm of your hand. Don’t ever call me again.”

And with that, Supergirl flew away, and Cat was left to pick up the pieces.


	2. Things Get Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is still helplessly heartbroken, but she isn't beyond repair. Kara feels bad, and wants to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been less than a day, and I'm already updating! Look at me!

     The only good thing in this whole situation, Cat decided, was that it was the weekend. She didn’t have to go into work tomorrow, plastering a confident expression onto her face and pretending she wasn’t suffering through a major…whatever it was she was suffering through. The downside of this was that it was Carter’s weekend with her. Cat had a personal policy to never get wasted when Carter was at the house. She believed he went through enough of that when he was with his father. Today was no exception, and so Cat did her best not to think about what she had been through.

     Her best was not very effective. Over and over in her mind as she lay in bed (Sunday was the only day she allowed herself to remain in bed for more than five minutes after she woke up) she thought through the whole scene, and came to one conclusion- **Supergirl was not herself when she said those horrible things to Cat.** This was one thing that Cat was absolutely sure of. Because the taunts, the insults, the condescending and sarcastic remarks-however true they were-were not what Cat could ever possibly have expected to come from Supergirl’s mouth. Cat truly believed she deserved every word, but Supergirl was better than that.

     Having decided this much, Cat mused over what could have caused the incident until Carter knocked on her door, begging her to make breakfast and play board games afterward. Cat pulled herself reluctantly out of bed, and if Carter thought something was up at any point in the day, and honestly, he probably did, he was a smart enough boy, he decided it was in everybody’s best interest not to ask about it.

     Cat had been wounded, but she was still hopelessly in love with Supergirl, and that just made everything hurt worse.

 ~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~

     When Cat went back into work on Monday, she plastered a confident expression on her face and pretended everything was alright.

     But Kara was watching her, and everything was not alright. Kara, having recovered from the red kryptonite, felt terrible, but she imagined Cat felt even worse. Cat had truly admired Supergirl, she believed, and Kara had been unable to live up to her expectations.

     Of course, Cat’s personal problems didn’t interfere with her job. No, she pushed through the day, and found it much easier than she expected to concentrate on her work instead of what had consumed her thoughts for the last 36 hours. In fact, besides herself, Kara was pretty sure no one else knew anything was the matter with Cat. But Kara had spent the past 2 years learning to know exactly what was on Cat’s mind at all times, and Kara knew she was upset. Kara needed to do something. Supergirl needed to apologize.

     Cat was still finishing up work a few hours after most CatCo employees had left, including everyone on her floor. She was having trouble focusing. She wasn’t sure what it was, but it was almost as if something had been keeping her calm all day, and then suddenly some magical force was gone, and she simply couldn’t concentrate. She decided that she needed to clear her head, so she poured herself a drink and went out on the balcony.

     She wasn’t alone on the balcony. As soon as she saw the figure sitting there, she wanted to bolt inside, to run away from confrontation and never look back, but something got a hold on her that wouldn’t let her succumb to her fears. She waited for Supergirl to speak.

     “I love this city,” she eventually said, with a voice full of remorse. “The lights. All the windows. I love that behind every window there’s a story. Someone’s eating takeout with their boyfriend, someone’s playing board games with their kids. To me, every person in this city is a light. And every time I’ve helped one of them, a little bit of their light has become a part of me. They inspire me. “She closed her eyes, holding in tears. “ _You_ inspire me. Your light has inspired me to do so many things, and I just... I know what happened wasn’t exactly my fault, my-my brain was altered. But it brought something inside of me…out, that was mean, and horrible.” She turned, finally making eye contact with Cat. “Miss Grant, what I said to you-I am so, _so_ sorry. I wish I could take back every terrible thing, but I can’t. “ She pressed her lips firmly together, taking a shaky breath as the first tears trickled down her cheeks. “The things I said were horrible, and they were wrong, and I-“

     “You weren’t wrong.” Cat mentally cursed herself for the way her voice shook.

     “Ms. Grant, those insults, I didn’t mean any of it I swear-“

     Cat held up a hand, silencing her. Her voice was steady this time, and she spoke with firm conviction, giving great thought to every word. “The things you said were not wrong, only the way you presented the facts. I _am_ arrogant, and self-serving, and mean-spirited, and…and I’ve loved you since our very first interview.”

Supergirl took a few steps toward Cat.  “Miss Grant, I…”

“Don’t say something you don’t mean,” Cat said quietly.

“Oh, but I do mean it. I mean it with my whole heart, but I don’t know if I should say it.”

Cat took a step forward now, and tried not to sound desperate when she spoke. “Why not?”

“Because I can’t do anything about it. Miss Grant-“

“For God’s sake, call me by my first-“

     “I can never be in a relationship with you. I mean, we can be friends, I hope. But that’s it. You don’t know who I am.” She turned away from Cat, leaning against the balcony and looking out over the city.  “I can never have a relationship with anybody, because nobody knows my name.”

    “And nobody knows what happened to my first husband. Are we to know each other’s deepest darkest secrets _before_ we can go on a first date? No, that’s not how things work. People date to get to know each other. And I would very much like to get to know you.”

Kara turned back around, hesitantly. “Miss- Cat, are you asking me on a date?”

“Please?”

“I don’t want to go anywhere public.”

“We could have dinner right here on the balcony.”

“I think… Cat, I would love that.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Supergirl said, grinning like an idiot. Before long Cat was grinning too, because even as Supergirl, Kara Danvers had a contagious smile. “I think I should go now,” Supergirl said, “but when should I meet you here?”

“Tomorrow, come here at 6:00? I can have my assistant pull something together, she’s fairly competent.”

“Okay. Thank you. Goodbye, Cat.”

“Goodbye. And- Supergirl?” Kara raised her eyebrows, waiting for Cat to speak. “Apology accepted.”

The hero smiled again at that, and flew away, wondering what in the hell she was going to tell Alex.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Comments are great, including encouragement, constructive criticism, or whatever else you want to say. Once again, I will update ASAP.


	3. The Sister Comes into Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks to Alex about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this takes place immediately after the end of chapter 2.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara flew around above the city for a few minutes, not wanting to go home yet. She felt restless and a little nervous about her date with Cat. She didn’t know how to act, how to balance between playing the part of Supergirl and being open with Cat. She needed advice, and she knew Alex was her only hope. But maybe she wouldn’t call Alex. Maybe for once, she would be brave without Alex. Maybe for once, she would keep a tiny part of her life a secret from Alex, just for a little while. She didn’t need to call Alex.

 

She called Alex. Her headpiece rang twice in her ear, and wondered if Alex was already in bed early, but then she finally heard her voice. “Kara?” she obviously heard the wind whistling as Kara continued soaring at a leisurely pace, and confused and annoyed voice changed to one of worry. “Is everything alright? Do you need my help with anything? I can-“

“No, Alex, I’m fine. Just…patrolling. And I wanted to hear your voice.”

“Okay.” She paused, and when Kara didn’t elaborate, she continued. “Did something happen?”

“Kind of? It’s not exactly bad, for me, but I don’t know how you’d feel about it. C-Could I come over?”

“Well,” Alex began gently, “My apartment’s a bit of a mess right now. Let’s meet at your place.”

“Thanks. I’ll head home now. See you in a few.”

 ~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~

Alex didn’t bother knocking on Kara’s door. She had a spare key, anyway. She went inside, laying her keys on the counter, and immediately headed to the living room, where Kara was sitting on the sofa, waiting for her. Alex held up the two containers she had brought in, as well as two spoons. “Alright, do you want chocolate covered strawberry or rocky road?” Kara stood up eagerly, giving Alex a big hug.

“You’re the absolute best,” she said, taking the rocky road.

Seated with Kara on the couch, Alex gave her sister a long look, before deciding she would have to speak first. “So… something happened, ‘kind of?’”

Kara sighed. She knew this was coming. “I have a date tomorrow,” she said slowly, easing into the topic.

Alex’s eyebrows went up with a mixture of relief and curiosity. “ _Oh._ ” she said, a smile teasing at the corners of her mouth. “Who with?”

“Um. Well, it’s a woman for starters.”

“Okay,” said Alex carefully, hiding her slight surprise. “Do I know her, or-“

“You’ve never met her.” Kara said quickly, avoiding her eyes.

“But…?”

“But you know who she is,” she finished, still avoiding Alex’s gaze. Alex could see she was uncomfortable but she didn’t know why, and she didn’t want to make it worse.

“Who asked who?” she finally asked, thinking it was a careful enough inquiry. She tried her best to sound relaxed, even though she was racking her brain trying to guess the identity of the woman.

“She asked me. I kind of tried to say no at first, because…of things, but she wouldn’t really take no for an answer.” She smiled a little. “She’s like that.”

“Kara,” Alex said, a little annoyed. She didn’t want this to end badly, but she didn’t really understand why Kara had called her. “Do you actually want to tell me who this woman is? I mean, I don’t need to know.” Lies. “I mean, it’s your business.” She was dying to know. “And it’s not that big a deal to me.” She would probably lose sleep over it. “But, if you want to tell me, why are you beating around the bush like this?”

Kara closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “Cat Grant,” she said finally, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Alex’s eyes widened, even though her brain was telling her that Kara did not need her to freak out right now. She couldn’t hear her brain though, because as soon as the name of Kara’s boss came out of her mouth, Alex started talking, just one notch under yelling. “Cat Grant? Your _boss_ Cat Grant? Queen of All Media Cat Grant?” Kara nodded. The tears in her eyes reminded Alex to be careful, and she a few deep breaths before continuing. “Cat Grant asked you out on a date?”

The teddy bear pattern in Kara’s pajama pants suddenly became very interesting, and she stared at it while she spoke. “She didn’t ask me out, exactly. She asked Supergirl.”

“Supergirl? She asked Supergirl out on a date, and you said yes? She doesn’t know about you does she?”

“No! No, she doesn’t. I tried to talk her out of it, but she knew I loved her, and that I was saying no for other reasons, and so she did her whole ‘I’m Cat Grant, and you’re gonna feel inspired’ thing, and so I said yes.”

“You told her you love her?” Alex questioned, cutting off Kara’s rambling.

“No, not really, but I might as well have. It was kind of hanging in the air, if that makes any sense. She said she had loved me ever since our first interview, and I started to say it back, but then I stopped, and-“

“Kara,” Alex said again. “You’re missing the point of my question. You love her?”

Kara blinked at Alex. “Yeah, I do.”

Alex nodded. They would certainly talk later about why she was just now finding out about this. “Then go on the date.”

“What? Really? You think I should go?”

“Well, I don’t think it’s the _safest_ choice, but you should take the chance. Especially because you already said yes, and I don’t think even Supergirl could stand up Cat Grant and still feel safe at night.” They both laughed at that. “Where are you two going? The paparazzi will mob you.”

Kara shook her head. “We’re going to eat dinner on the CatCo balcony. We’ll be all alone.”

Alex chuckled. “Nervous?”

“I just don’t know how to act around her. People always say that on a first date, the best thing is to be yourself, but as Supergirl, I don’t really know what that means. She’s like this character I portray, almost like she’s another person, all confidence and bravery. She’s not Kara Danvers, that’s for certain.”

“You don’t need to be Kara Danvers. You don’t need to be a hero either. Just be Kara Zor-El. Not a Superhero. Not nervous assistant. Just a regular, every-day alien in a skirt.” Kara rolled her eyes. Alex placed her hand on top of her sister’s. “I’m serious, Kara. Tell her about Krypton, she’ll love it. Assuming you make sure she knows not to publish it.”

“This isn’t an interview, Alex.”

“I know, I know. If you trust her, that’s good enough for me.”

“Thank you.” Then her eyes went wide. “Oh, God, what do I _wear?”_

“Why can’t you just wear your suit? You’re going as Supergirl.”

“Alex, you’ve never seen Cat Grant on a first date. She’s going to look hot as hell, I can’t show up in the same thing she always sees me in! But without it, I might be too recognizable. What?” she asked. Alex was staring at her, incredulous.

“You are going on a date, as Supergirl, with Cat Grant, CEO and Queen of all media, _your boss_ , and you are freaking out about what to wear? Really?”

“Well, I already freaked out about everything else. Cat has a fashion sense bigger than Fort Rozz. I want to show her I appreciate that-“

“But you don’t want her to recognize you. Got it. Well, what do you have in your closet that’s date material and Cat hasn’t seen it?”

“Um, well. I don’t…don’t give me your judgy face! I’ve worked for Cat for two and a half years. One can only own so many dresses.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Screw it. I’m taking you shopping tomorrow.”

Kara smiled widely. “Thank you thank you thank you!” she exclaimed, tackling Alex with a hug that was just slightly above what the average human had to offer.

“Yeah, whatever,” Alex replied, returning the hug all the same. “What time can you get off work tomorrow?”

“Well, when Cat has a date, she usually goes home about an hour and a half before, so, 4:30?”

“Okay, I’ll pick you up from work-“ Now it was Kara’s turn to give her the judgy face, but Alex corrected herself. “Pick me up from work at 4:30, and we’ll go shopping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to put the date in this chapter, but Alex and Kara's conversation got long. The Danvers Sisters should come with a warning. As always, thanks for reading, and make sure to check back for more chapters in the next few days! Lucy Lane just might make an appearance. Kudos are good, comments are great, and I love you all. Until next time!


	4. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets ready for her date. Shipper Lucy makes an appearance, with a touch of Director Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry this has taken so long, the laptop I’m using died before I saved my document, so I had to rewrite half the chapter. Anyway, I don’t really remember what was happening with Lucy at this point in the series but I’m pretty sure she wasn’t at the DEO, which makes this slightly AU but whatever. So for the purposes of this fic, Lucy works at the DEO, she knows Kara’s Supergirl, and she and James are not together.

When Cat came into work the next morning, Kara noticed a slight bounce in her step that was only present when her boss was really excited about something, like winning an award Lois Lane had wanted, or hearing Carter talk excitedly over breakfast about a new friend he had made at school. Today, however, Kara knew that _she_ was responsible for the bounce, and she found that it brightened up her entire day, and maybe even made her own step a bit bouncier. As expected, (anticipated?) Cat requested that Kara put something together on the balcony for a dinner for two. “Something that most people like, but not too generic, put some work into it. And I don’t know, light some candles or something,” she said with a vague wave of her hand.

“Yes, Miss Grant. You have a date tonight?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” Cat paused, looking at Kara as if wondering if she would say more. “With Supergirl. Off the record, of course.”

“Of course. Am I to assume she eats more than the average person?”

This inquiry gave Cat pause. Then she brushed off the moment of uncertainty on her part with a wave of her hand. “Well, why don’t you just make sure there’s plenty of extra? I’d rather have too much than not enough.”

Kara nodded, making notes in her day planner. “Would you like me to run the dinner plans by you, or make decisions myself?”

“Just use your own judgement, I can’t be bothered. I trust you to take care of everything.”

Kara smiled inwardly, but they seemed to both detect the hint of a compliment at the same time, because Cat immediately countered it with “Now get on with it, we don’t have all day. Chop, chop.”

 

Now, having Cat’s full permission to make any and all decisions regarding their date, as well as knowing everything she needed to know about _both_ participants, Kara knew she could really make this date perfect. The day progressed about as easily and uneventfully as she expected, until she arrived at the DEO to pick up Alex. She left work right at 4:30, and was there in less than a minute. She headed to the control center, where she figured Alex would be. She was right, and she saw her sister talking to Lucy, and maybe Vasquez, although she was still wearing her headset.

She gave them a wave. “Hi Alex! Hey Lucy.” She looked at Alex. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, sorry, let me grab my stuff. Be right back. Bye Lucy,” she added with a smile. Vasquez looked at Alex, Lucy, and then made eye contact with Kara, who returned it with a questioning glance before Vasquez just shook her head and turned back to her work.

Kara thought no more of it, however, because Lucy was asking her a question. She shifted her gaze back to her, with a face that said “I have no idea what you just said.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Where are you and Alex going?”

“Oh, she’s taking me shopping. I have a date tonight.”

“With James?”

“Um, no, actually, it’s with…well.” Kara paused, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

Lucy raised her eyebrows. “Ooooh, now I absolutely have to know.”

Kara leaned in to whisper the answer, because what did it matter if she told Lucy? She trusted her. “It’s with Cat.”

Lucy’s hand shot over her mouth, but her face wasn’t one of surprise, it was…was that excitement?  “Cat Grant? Your _boss_ Cat Grant?”

“That’s exactly what Alex said,” Kara muttered. “And no, not my boss, not really. I’m going as Supergirl.”

“Because she knows you’re Supergirl or she asked you as Supergirl?”

“She asked me as Supergirl. And I need a new dress, because I don’t have anything she hasn’t seen Kara in. I just have no idea what to wear. Alex suggested that I wear my suit, but I can’t go in that, because she might think I don’t care. But she cares about appearances, and so I do care, I just…” Kara trailed off. Lucy was staring at her, apparently deep in thought. “Something you’d like to say?”

Lucy appeared to snap out of something. “Right, so you want to impress Cat, but you can’t have her recognizing you. So I would say to stick with the color scheme she associates you with. Red and blue, but lose the yellow. It’s too much. You’ll have to get rid of the tights and boots, too. You’ve got legs, use them to your advantage. Leave your hair down, it’s kind of iconic. As for your makeup, just do whatever you do normally, but wear a slightly bolder lipstick, and heavier eyeliner. Don’t go too heavy, you don’t want all her attention on your face.”  Lucy stopped speaking, because she suddenly found herself enveloped in a tight hug from Kara.

“Thank you so much! Will you go to the mall with us?” Kara exclaimed, letting Lucy go at last. Her eyes were wide, and she looked frankly adorable, so there was really no way Lucy could refuse when Kara invited her to go shopping with her.

Meanwhile, Alex appeared, holding the stuff she had gone to get. “Kara, are you ready to go shopping?”

Lucy picked up her purse. “I am!”

“Uh,” Alex looked at Kara, “Did you invite her?”

“I—yeah, she said all this stuff about my outfit, and my hair, and makeup, and there’s no way I’ll just remember it all, so-“

“I’m going,” Lucy explained, and the sisters remained silent. “Well, come on then.”

Kara and Alex exchanged a look and shrugged. Lucy was going.

 ~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~

Three clothing stores, two shoe stores, and five lipstick samples later, Kara was sitting on her bed with Lucy fussing over her makeup, despite Kara’s protests. “I could do this in five minutes.”

“We don’t want you to look rushed. Cat needs to know you took time out of your life for her sake. It will show her you care. There, that’s good. Now let me do your hair.” Kara could see how much Lucy enjoyed this, so she allowed it to continue. Besides, it was a little fun. While Lucy brushed and curled and just generally messed with Kara’s hair, she (at Lucy’s request) repeated her entire conversation with Cat on the balcony. Lucy was skeptical at times.

“Cat Grant really said please?”

“Yes, Lucy, she really said please.”

“ _And_ that she loves you?”

“What is so hard to believe about that? Am I so unlovable?”

“What? No! I’m sorry, I’m just a little incredulous, I guess. I’ve been hoping this would happen for a long time.”

Alex, who had been sitting off to the side listening, finally joined their conversation. “What, you saw this coming? I didn’t even see this coming, and this is my sister we’re talking about.”

“You’ve never seen them in a room together,” Lucy said simply. She shrugged. “Kara was always gay for Cat. Just wait till you see them together. The way they look at each other…”

“Lucy, why are you so invested in my love life?”

“I have to be. You and Cat are a walking rom-com, and I don’t have my own to be invested in.”

“You don’t?” Alex asked, a little too quickly. “Weren’t you just the other day telling me about a date you were going to?”

Lucy’s eyes narrowed and she stopped whatever she was doing to Kara’s hair. “It did _not_ go well. Little bitch, she was flirting with the waitress the whole time.”

Lucy didn’t notice the Alex’s eyes lit up when she mentioned it went badly, or widened when she said the word “she,” but Kara did, and she filed that information away in her brain for later exploration. “Are you done with me yet?” she asked, changing the subject?”

“Stand up,” Lucy ordered. “Now turn around…yep, you’re good,” she declared, unplugging the curling iron.  “Now, go put on your dress.”

Kara nodded and went into the bathroom, chuckling when Lucy called out, “Step into it, don’t you dare pull it over that head!”

Kara was back, wearing the dress, in ten seconds. “I took extra care with it,” she said. She stood expectantly. “Well?” She spun around slowly. “What do you guys think?”

Alex smiled and nodded. “Perfect.”

The dress Kara had-

The dress Lucy had chosen was deep blue, like the top half of her suit, with a strip of red fabric at the waist as well as the bottom. It was sleeveless (“Show off those biceps!”), but modestly cut, ending a few inches below the knee. Kara grabbed the red purse Lucy had insisted she buy, as well as her red heels. The shoes were really what completed the look.

“It’s 5:55,” Lucy said. “Looks like you’ve got just enough time to fly to CatCo, carefully,” she added, looking warily at Kara’s perfectly styled hair.

“Am I ready?” Kara asked nervously.

Lucy smiled wide. “Definitely. Hell, I wanna date you.”

Kara smirked. “Guess you’ll just have to settle for my sister.” She didn’t hear Alex’s purse hit the floor. She was already out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said I would put the date in this chapter, but it’s been over a week and I don’t want to make you guys wait any longer. But for future reference, do my readers prefer longer chapters or more frequent chapters? There’s really nothing left before Kara’s date, though, which is in literal minutes, so that will definitely be the next chapter. I’m honestly not that sure what is going to happen during the beginning of their relationship, so if anyone has a suggestion for how you think that should go, leave it in a comment. Kudos are good, comments are great, and I love you all. Until next time!


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally has her dinner date with Cat. Fluff, flirting, and feelings ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at last. The long-awaited date has arrived. It's been a week now, so sorry for that, but this was a tough chapter to write. Thank you to my sister and beta, weeping_angel75. Go check out her relatively new account if you want some really good Kalex stories!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Kara arrived at CatCo, she didn’t land immediately. She hovered a few feet above and away from the balcony, looking around at the dinner and decorations she had put together. A simple elegant-looking white tablecloth covered the table, on which were two plates of food with gleaming silver tray covers. She noticed a small cart to the side, holding extra plates, and nodded approvingly. Cat was still inside, but facing away from Kara, and she looked like she was taking deep breaths. Cautiously, Kara lowered herself below the balcony, so Cat wouldn’t see her yet. She wanted to surprise her.

Using her x-ray vision to look through the balcony, she waited for Cat to come out and stand on the balcony, looking up, obviously expecting Supergirl to float in from above her. That wasn’t what happened, of course, and she let out an awed breath when her date rose in front of her eyes.

Kara was able to hold in her gasp, but Cat looked breathtaking, in a long white dress that fit her perfectly and that Kara was sure cost more money than she could ever afford. “You look…”

They had both spoken at the exact time. Kara chuckled, giving a small nod to tell Cat to speak first. “You look gorgeous.” Kara looked down, a little uncomfortable with accepting compliments from her boss. “Really,” Cat said, seeing that Supergirl didn’t think so. “I—I didn’t know if you would wear your suit or what, but…what your wearing, it’s showing me all kind of new powers I didn’t know you had over me.”

The subject of her compliments blinked at the unexpected flirtation, even as she realized she should have been prepared for something like that to come from Cat. “Thank you,” she said quietly, as she finally lowered herself down to the balcony. “You are absolutely breathtaking.” She paused. “And…the outfit is nice too.”

Cat’s eyes grew the tiniest bit wider, and Kara cheated and heard her heart rate quicken. In short, the compliment had the desired effect. Normally Cat wouldn’t allow any date of hers to elicit any sort of response from a remark like that, but Supergirl had caught her off guard, and she took half a second compose herself, so that her voice was calm and even when she said, “My, my. The Superhero has game.” Kara blushed, wondering if Cat could see it in the dim moonlight and candlelight. Cat saw it, though, and she smirked, pleased with this new side of Supergirl. “Shall we sit and eat?” she asked, backing up to allow Supergirl further access to the table and chairs.

“Sure. That is what I’m here for, I suppose.” She stepped behind the chair Cat had been planning to sit in, pulling it away from the table. She looked at Cat silently, figuring the intention was obvious, and wondering if the gesture would be considered sweet or silly. Cat stepped forward slowly, and sat in the chair. Kara followed suit, sitting in her own chair and wondering why Cat still hadn’t said anything. “I’m sorry, was-was that weird? I just thought-“

“It was sweet,” Cat said, cutting off her rambling before it could begin. “It’s just been a long time since a date has pulled my chair out for me.”

“Oh. Well, it’s a good thing I’m here then.”

“It’s a good thing you are.” she looked down at the covered tray before her. “So, dinner. I honestly have no idea what’s on these plates, I had my assistant take care of it. I hope it’s good.”

Kara smiled, tilting her head a little. “Let’s find out.” She put her hand on the tray cover, and Cat did the same, rolling her eyes at the silliness., but complying all the same. When Kara saw Cat was ready, she counted down, “Three, two, one,” and they unveiled their dinner plates together.

Cat looked at her plate. “Salmon. Rice. And…” she stabbed her fork into something, holding it up. “Potstickers? That’s…”

“They’re my favorite,” Kara said excitedly, feigning surprise. “How did you know?” she asked, a knowing smile on her lips.

“I didn’t. I honestly never would have chosen them. But I’m glad you like them.”

“Just a happy coincidence, I guess.”

“Clearly,” Cat said, cutting a dainty piece of salmon with her fork and bringing it to her lips. This was all Kara needed to begin eating, picking up a potsticker with the provided chopsticks and digging in as politely as she could, considering she had never eaten potstickers in front of a gorgeous billionaire.

“So-“ they both began talking at once. Kara smiled sheepishly. “You can go first.”

Cat shook her head. “No, you go ahead.”

“So… you have a son, right?”

Cat blinked, pleasantly surprised. “Yes, I do. I guess you did your research,” she teased.

Kara frowned, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. “I didn’t mean to come off like that, I mean I didn’t stalk you before the date, or anything-“

She cut off as Cat held up her hand. “No, that’s not what I meant. It’s just that most guys I’ve dated don’t really care about him, or ask about him, especially on the first date.”

Kara looked at the woman in the seat across from her with the most serious face she could make, and said in a low voice, “I’m not like most guys.”

Cat held the gaze, trying to suppress the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, and they kept eye contact for half a minute before Kara sniggered, and then they both started laughing at the same time.

Kara reached up nervously to push her glasses up, and then realized her mistake, redirecting the motion to brush a stray hair behind her ears. “I’m sorry,” she said, trying not to laugh more. “I just had to.”

“I can understand,” Cat replied. “That was hilarious, if a little corny. And I applaud you for breaking the ice. I was hoping we wouldn’t keep up the awkward silence for long.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Kara hummed in agreement, her mouth embarrassingly full of food as she finished her first plate. “So, could you tell me a little about your son?” Kara was immediately glad she asked that, as she was rewarded with a brilliant smile on Cat’s face as she thought about her son.

“Of course. I don’t know how much you know, or have read, but his name is Carter, he’s 13. He’s…not like a typical 13 year old boy, thank God. He’s a little more sensitive, he has other interests.”

“Is he into journalism?” Kara interjected.

“No, he likes science. Astronomy, believe it or not. And he seems like he’s taking an interest in art.”

“Oh, I like art!” Kara said, sitting up in her seat.

“Really?” Cat asked, pleasantly surprised. “Do you draw?”

 “Yes. But mostly I like to paint. I paint things from Krypton.” Cat noticed she was eyeing the extra plates of food, and gestured for Kara to go get a new one. Kara returned to her seat with a fresh plate, replacing her first plate eagerly as she spoke. “Sometimes, I’m worried I might forget. I…I like to keep the memories alive.”

Cat nodded in understanding. “What kinds of things do you paint?” she asked, testing the waters with what she thought may be a sensitive subject.

“Mostly landscapes. Sunsets, cities, my old bedroom. Things like that. People aren’t really my best skill, especially in color, but I draw them sometimes.”

“I would love to see some of your work.”

Kara wiped her mouth with the one of the fancy napkins from the middle of the table. “I’m not really all that good, but I could show you some of the ones of Krypton if you want.”

“I’d love that. How were the sunsets different from the ones here?”

“Well, our sun was red. So they were bright red and orange, not so much pink and purple. They covered more of the sky, because Rao was much bigger than earth’s sun. We were much closer to our sun, too, and so our day was shorter, and the sunset short-lived. But every moment of it was… simply magnificent.” Kara swallowed past the lump in her throat. ‘ _Am I really getting emotional about the_ sunset? _After all this time?’_

Cat read Supergirl’s face, seeing the emotions behind it like they were written on her forehead. “It sounds beautiful,” she agreed. “And “I’m sure the paintings are lovely.”

“So quick to judge,” Kara teased. “You haven’t even seen them yet.”

“Well, you know what they say about seeing the artist in the art.”

“I beg to differ. The beauty is in the eye of the beholder. As well as some other parts of the beholder.” She took a long sip from her glass, keeping eye contact with Cat the whole time. “Take that how you like,” she added, when she had finished.

“Oh, I’m taking it _exactly_  how I like,” Cat assured her. _‘Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Supergirl. Two can play at this game.’_  

“So,” Kara said slowly, as if she had read Cat’s thoughts, and wanted to quit while ahead, “does Carter have art classes at school?”

“You seem to have found that always-a-safe-bet conversational topic, hmm?”

“Well, it hasn’t failed so far,” Kara pointed out. “And it puts a smile on your face.”

“Meanwhile, yours hasn’t come off since you arrived,” Cat quipped. “But to get back to the point, there is an art class at Carter’s school. He’s been learning the basics in drawing and sculpting, but he wants more. I’m considering signing him up for some extra-curricular classes. Don’t suppose you have a suggestion?”

“No, the classes I took were in Mi…yy,” she cleared her  throat, “ **my** childhood neighborhood,” she finished.

Cat smiled, tilting her head knowingly as she realized Supergirl had clearly almost let something slip. “So you haven’t lived in National City since you landed here, then?”

“No, I lived in a small town with my adopted family,” Kara explained, not without wondering if she was giving too much away. “I moved here a few years ago. Never regretted it for a second.”

“It’s a great city, isn’t it?”

“Definitely. Has some great people in it, too.”

“And this one really exceptional crime-fighting alien.”

“Why, thank you,” Kara said dramatically. “Unfortunately, some of those great people and crime-fighting aliens live busy lives, and should probably drag themselves reluctantly home.” She looked out over the balcony. “It’s getting a little late.”

“Yes, you’re right. I suppose I should let you go…well, wherever it is that you go.”

“I do have an apartment,” Kara said with a shrug.

“How very human of you. One would almost even dare to assume that you pay bills.”

“Ah, but to assume that would be to assume I have a paying job.”

“Or that the government pays you for the work you do,” Cat suggested, standing up.”

“Nah, that’s just a hobby,” said Kara, following suit.

“Some people collect stamps…”

Kara laughed out loud. “Now I really should go, because if I stay any longer I may break my rule of never snorting on a first date. It’s really not very attractive.”

“Somehow I doubt that. But still, National City’s hero needs her rest as much as the rest of us…you do sleep, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I sleep,” Kara confirmed with a chuckle. “We should _both_ go home. The most powerful woman in National City needs _her_ rest too.”

“Yes,” Cat said, eyes twinkling, “you do. And **I** need my rest as well. I really enjoyed dinner though.”

Kara took one of Cat’s hands in her own. “Dinner was amazing. When can I see you again?”

“Well, that’s your responsibility. I asked you on our first date; I can’t do all the work, can I?”

“Fair enough. What about lunch on Thursday? I could grab some food and bring it here, to the balcony.”

“Sounds lovely. I accept.”

“Great! What time is your lunch break?”

“Around 1:00-2:00, when I take one. Sound good?”

“Perfect. Do you like Noonan’s?”

“As a matter of fact, I have one of their lettuce wraps almost every day.”

“Okay, so I’ll see you then?”

“See you then,” Cat agreed, stepping back to give Supergirl some space. With one last blindingly bright smile, Kara turned away from Cat and launched into the air, showing off with some twists and turns until she was no longer visible from the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for my next chapter, should I head straight to the next date, or check back with Alex first? Let me know in the comments below! Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Kudos are good, comments are great, and I love you all! Until next time!


	6. Some More Stuff Happens (I'm terrible with chapter titles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara catches up with Alex, Alex catches up with Kara, and Supergirl is late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is chapter 6, three weeks later. Please forgive me for taking so long. I don't have a great excuse, but I will say that my brother just got married, and I'm in a play, so I've been a little busy at times. There's also the fact that my birthday happened between the last chapter and this one (the 17th), so I will shamelessly try to use that to garner sympathy. Anyway, as always I want to thank weeping_angel75, my sister and ever-betaing beta. Go check out her account for a few really good Kalex fics. I'm going to try to post the next chapter relatively quicklly, since I took so long with this one.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

When Kara got to her apartment she was relieved to find that Alex and Lucy had left a window open for her to fly through, especially because she didn’t have a pair of glasses with her. Using a burst of super speed, she swiftly changed out of her dress and into her teddy bear pajamas, and opened her phone to send a text to Alex when she saw that Alex had already sent one to her.

 **Alex, 6:03  
** _Left with Lucy. Talk to you tomorrow. Breakfast at Noonan’s?_

Kara smirked to herself at the “with Lucy,” sending a text to let Alex know when she would meet her. It seemed like they would _both_ have plenty to talk about.

 ~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~

**Wednesday Morning (the next day.)**

“Alright, spill,” said Alex, sitting down across from Kara with her coffee and their tray of sticky buns.

“Uh, no. _You_ spill. I know you went on a date with Lucy.”

“First of all, it was not a date. And second, Lucy is not a famous billionaire. And I am not a superhero. I repeat, spill.”

“Fine.” Kara stalled by taking a bite of her sticky bun. “We ate on the balcony together, and…talked.”

“Talked about…?”

“Well, I asked about Carter, and she mentioned his art classes, so I told her I paint, and then we started talking about Krypton, and the sunsets there.” Kara smiled, remembering some of the things they had said.

Alex was eating all of this up. She leaned forward in her chair. “What’s that face for?”

“Nothing, just… I think Cat likes it when I flirt with her?”

“Oooohh. What did you say?”

“I mean, nothing really. When I got there she said I looked amazing, and then I said she was breathtaking-which she was, by the way-and that the outfit was nice too.”

“Kara do you know how cliché that is? I thought you were better than this.”

Kara shrugged. “She seemed to like it. And then later I said…” Kara paused, looking down at her hands in her lap, “well, we were talking about art, and I said, ‘the beauty is in the eye of the beholder…and some other parts of the beholder.’ And I kid you not, Alex, her heart sped up.”

“You were listening to her heartbeat?”

“It’s a perk of the superpowers. Now it’s your turn. What happened with Lucy after I left?”

“What, you mean after you dropped that bomb about dating your sister? Don’t give me that innocent look, you knew exactly what you were doing when you did it.”

“Come _on_ , Alex. You two were so obvious. Sometimes my sister needs some help too. Did it work? Did you guys go on a date?”

Alex didn’t say anything, but her smile and _was that a blush?_ They were all the answer Kara needed. “It totally worked. Tell me everything.”

“Okay, okay. After you left, we talked for a little bit, and then we got some cheesecake together.”

“Alex.”                                                    

“Hmm?”

“That’s called a date.”

“Oh shut up!” Alex said, throwing a balled up napkin at Kara’s chest.

Kara smiled around her straw, slurping the remains of her latte. “Well, for what it’s worth, I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

“But what did you and Lucy talk _about?”_

“You’re not getting it out of me.”

“Did you do that thing where you try to talk but you get all flustered and you just kinda mumble?”

“Kara! We are so not talking about this!”

“Yes we are!”

 ~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~

Kara looked up from the layouts she was absent-mindedly skimming when she heard a ping from her computer. She had a message from Lucy.

 

**Lucy, 12:03**

_So how was the date? I need ALL the details._

Kara smiled. She had known this was coming.

 

**Kara, 12:03**

_It was good. :)_

**Lucy, 12:04**

_Just good? Not great?_

**Kara, 12:05**

_Fine, it was really good. We’re having lunch tomorrow._

**Lucy, 12:05**

_Moving kinda fast arent we Danvers?_

**Kara, 12:05**

_Oh shut up._

**Kara, 12:06**

_I heard you decided to settle for my sister after all. ;)_

**Lucy, 12:06**

_That’s where you’re wrong. I was only after her all along. You were merely a pawn in the game._

**Kara, 12:07**

_Whatever you say Lane. I gotta get back to work. Tell Alex and Vasquez I say hi! <3 <3 <3_

 ~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~

**Thursday**

Kara smiled as she looked at her watch. 12:37. Twenty-three minutes until her lunch date with Cat. She snuck a hopefully-subtle peek into Cat’s office and saw her looking out at the balcony, and tapping her fingers on her desk. Confidant that Cat was as excited as she was, she turned back to her computer, pretending to read the email she had pulled up. She closed her eyes for a second, tuning into her superhearing in order to seek out Cat’s heartbeat. Something else caught her attention before she got the chance. A few blocks away, she could hear screaming and a crash. Ten seconds later, she was stepping inside the elevator, mumbling something about taking an early lunch. She arrived on the scene in full hero regalia just as she got a call from Alex. She tapped the button on her ear piece, surveying the chaos around her where a man almost twice her size had, by the looks of it, thrown a car into an apartment complex.

 

“Hey, Alex, I’m on the scene,” she said, flying to where the car was protruding from the side of the building.

 

“The car?”

 

“Yeah. This guy is huge, but he-“ her next words morphed into a yell as a car was sent flying her direction. She swiftly ducked down, catching it with both hands and holding it at arm’s length as she lowered it to the ground.

 

“We’re on our way. Do you think you can reason with him?”

 

“I don’t think so. It’s not really that kind of day.”

 

~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~

 

Cat stood frozen, hands on her hips as the fight played out on the screens before her eyes. “KIERA!” she shouted. She needed something to yell at. She heard nervous footsteps behind her, but didn’t turn, her eyes glued to the screen.

 

“Um, Kara is on her lunch break.” Now she did turn, and found not her assistant, but a handsome I.T. hobbit staring back at her. Well, staring at the floor.

“If she has deemed this to be lunch time, why has she not brought me lunch?”

 

“I uh, think you told her this morning that someone else was bringing you lunch?”

 

 _‘Dammit. I did tell her that.’_ “Well, clearly no one has. Go get me a lettuce wrap.”

 

“Yes, Miss Grant,” he said fleeing the room.

 

She turned back to the wall of screens, discreetly checking her watch. It was almost 1:30. _‘Come on, Supergirl. Win this.’_

 

 ~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~

 

Kara flew to CatCo as fast as she could, considering how tired she was. Cat, seeing the flash of red she had been waiting for, hurried out to meet her. “Supergirl!” she said, as the hero landed in front of her.

 

“Cat,” she managed, shoulders hunching with the effort of just holding herself up.

 

“Oh my God, please sit down.” She gestured to the sofa and the two sat down. “Are you alright?” She let out a small gasp as she found herself enveloped into a hug, and she tensed instinctively before relaxing into the embrace and hugging back tightly.

 

Kara finally pulled away (Cat wasn’t going to be the first when it was obvious how much it was needed) after several seconds, searching Cat’s face for signs of annoyance and sighing inwardly when she found only a soft smile.

 

“Are you alright?” Cat repeated softly.

 

Kara nodded. “I am. Just worn out,” she assured her. She looked into Cat’s eyes, and was suddenly overwhelmed with how much she wanted to kiss her. Kara could swear she felt her heart stop when Cat’s eyes flickered down, just for a second, and then back up. “I…can I kiss you?” she blurted, wincing internally at the words as soon as they left her mouth.

 

Cat didn’t answer. She didn’t have to. Her actions spoke _much_  louder than her words when she leaned in, closing the distance between them in a lingering kiss.

 

Kara pulled away slowly, a shy smile on her face. “I am sorry I was late by the way. There was a fight…”

 

Cat rolled her eyes, playfully. “Believe me, there is no need for explanation. What I saw on the news left little to the imagination.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know, there’s plenty going on in _my_ imagination,” she said with a smirk.

 

“I do expect you to make it up to me, by the way.”

 

“Oh, I plan to.” Kara paused, thinking. “What about a movie? We could set one up in your office? I have this personal projector thing that we can set up with a DVD.”

 

Cat smiled. “That sounds nice. Not tomorrow, though. I’m afraid I have a very busy day tomorrow. I’ll almost certainly be working very late.”

 

“Okay, well what about Sunday night? You can provide the movie, and I’ll bring the snacks.”

 

“Sunday night is perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like this chapter was okay, but not really great, so as always I would appreciate comments telling me what you think and how I can do better. Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Kudos are good, comments are great, and I love you all! Until next time!
> 
> *grimaces at how many exclamation points I use when signing off*


	7. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lucy, Alex, and Vasquez meet up for a game night and discuss Kara's love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so five days isn't that bad, right? Right? Anyway, as always I want to thank weeping_angel75, my sister and beta. I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get it out quickly, and I'm better with shorter chapters anyway. I want you to know that every comment I get brings a smile to my face and some warm, fuzzy feelings to my heart, so thank you and keep 'em coming.
> 
> Enjoy!

“All I’m saying is that you have similar interests,” Alex said, sitting on Kara’s sofa between Kara and Lucy. “I wasn’t trying to imply anything, little miss defensive,” she accused, reaching past Lucy to snatch a handful of popcorn.

 

“I wasn’t being defensive,” Vasquez protested, pulling the popcorn bowl _just_ out of Alex’s reach. “But if that’s not what you meant, then I don’t really see your point. I _am_ friends with Winn, so there’s really only one thing you could’ve meant by that.” She threw a couple pieces of popcorn for effect, hitting Alex in the chest.

 

Alex put her hands up in surrender. “Okay, so maybe you guys would be kind of cute together. He likes computers, you like computers…”

 

“Yes, we’re just like Romeo and Juliet.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Lucy sat up, clinking a spoon against the side of her glass. “Before the board games and general chatter continue, I think we all need an update on the situation with Cat.” She turned to look past Alex, a sugar-sweet smile on her face. “Kara?”

 

“Wait, wait,” Vasquez interjected, pulling her chair up closer. “I need to be caught up. Last thing I heard, someone asked someone out. That’s all I know. Lucy, catch me up to speed.”

 

“Yes, please, catch her up on my love life as if it’s your favorite soap opera.”

 

Lucy, ignoring Kara, turned back to Vasquez with a twizzler in her hand and a gleam in her eye. “Okay, so on Monday, Cat asked Supergirl on a date, but she didn’t know it was Kara. She still doesn’t know it’s Kara, even though they went on their first date, a dinner, and planned a second, lunch on Thursday. Both dates were on the CatCo balcony, to avoid the public eye. Now Kara needs to tell us how the second one went, and if a third is in the cards.”

 

“Oh,” Alex added, “and Cat likes it when she flirts.”

 

“I gotta admit, Kara, it is kind of like a soap opera,” admitted Vasquez, sliding the m&m’s bag to Kara as a peace offering.

 

“Well, _anyway,_ Cat and I were supposed to have lunch together on Thursday, but I was late because of Mister Grand Tossed Auto.”

 

“Wonder how long she waited to use that one,” Alex muttered, but she was silenced by a look from Kara.

 

“So I showed up on Cat’s balcony, totally exhausted and half an hour late, and basically gave her a rain check. We’re going to watch a movie. Oh, and Alex, I need your projector.”

 

“So you just showed up on her balcony, planned another date, and left?” Lucy asked.

 

“I mean, we talked a little,” Kara said, avoiding Lucy’s curious gaze.

 

“Talked…and…?”

 

“And we kissed.”

 

“Ha! I knew it. Alex?”

 

Alex grumpily dug a hand into her pocket, pulling out a five dollar bill and giving it, begrudgingly, to Lucy.

 

“Really, guys?” Kara asked, incredulous.

 

“Yeah, really guys?” Vasquez echoed. “You made bets about her relationship without _me_?”

 

“Susan!” Kara threw a pillow at the agent, who scrunched up her nose in displeasure.

 

“Just Vasquez is fine. You know I hate ‘Susan.’”

 

“Anyway, there’s just one thing that’s been bothering me. I mean, it’s probably nothing, but…Cat said we can watch the movie on Sunday. She said tomorrow would be a bad idea, because she has a busy day, and she’ll be working late. But I checked and double-checked her schedule, and it’s actually pretty relaxed. She has one board meeting, but other than her regular day-to-day business, that’s it.”

 

“So, what’s the big deal?” Alex asked. “It is a little weird for people to have their first, second, and third dates in four days. You realize that, right?”

 

“Yeah, but that’s exactly it. Cat didn’t need to explain herself. I hadn’t suggested tomorrow. She could have said, ‘How about Sunday,’ and that would be it.”

 

“Hmm. Well, in my experience, people give more explanation than necessary when they’re being defensive. Maybe the real reason she can’t do tomorrow night is something that she didn’t want brought up, so she answered the question she was afraid you would ask.”

 

“Listen, Kara, it’s probably nothing,” Lucy said sympathetically. “Maybe she’s doing something tomorrow night that you don’t know about.”

 

Kara narrowed her eyes. “Lucy, you don’t know how good an assistant I am. I know _everything._ There’s nothing tomorrow.”

 

“Maybe she’s planning something she didn’t mention to you. An impromptu meeting or something?”

 

Kara frowned, but conceded all the same. “I guess that’s possible,” she finally agreed, but on the inside she wasn’t so sure.

              

“Well, now that that’s settled,” Vasquez said, “let the board games begin!”

 

Lucy smiled. “And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I put in a little tiny hint of Vasquez/Winn. Don't know quite how I feel about this ship yet, but I do feel like they both need somebody and I might as well put one heterosexual relationship in here. I guess. I dunno, let me know in the comments what you think about that. As always, thank you for reading.
> 
> Kudos are good, comments are great, and I love you all! Until next time!


	8. Setting the Cat Among the Pigeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at CatCo, it's clear that something is bothering Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, I'm pretty sure I have about two or three more chapters after this and then I'll be done. Here's chapter eight! Thanks to weeping_angel75, my sister and beta, blah blah blah.  
> Enjoy! :)

That Friday, Kara noticed three things.

 

One was that her name, when pronounced by Cat Grant, had gained an occasional third syllable. Instead of ‘Kara,’ or, as was expected, ‘Keira,’ it was transformed into something like ‘Ka-eira.’ The first time it happened, Kara didn’t think much of it. Perhaps she had misheard (unlikely), or perhaps Cat had just stuttered (plausible). An hour or so went by, and a few more calls of the regular “KEIRA,” before it happened again. All in all, out of the twenty-four times Cat yelled her name that day, she called her “Ka-eira” six times. Not that Kara was counting. Or that it even mattered to her.

 

The second thing she noticed was that Cat was thinking about something, hard. During the board meeting, whenever someone droned on for a particular long time, Cat got a sort of far-away look on her face, staring off into space as if she wondered what she would find there and tapping her pen against her notebook. Then when, by Kara’s discreet clearing of her throat, her attention was brought back to the table, she began her response with some empty filler-sentences while she glanced down at Kara’s efficient notes before really saying anything of importance.

 

The third and most disappointing thing Kara noticed was that Cat did not have a busy day. (Maybe that could be considered an understatement, but a busy day for the average person was a relaxed day for Cat Grant.) There was the board meeting as expected, but there wasn’t much else on her plate for the day.

 

These three things combined with the typical Cat-Grant-Irritability™ put Kara relatively on edge for the whole day, and she was frustrated with how little she could do about it. The one thing going in her favor was that National City was quiet all morning, leaving her with nothing to do but be at Cat’s beck and call. Despite how little was on Cat’s plate, Kara’s was constantly full, and she found herself running around all day fetching layouts and the like. She was pretty sure she broke the world record for emails sent in one day. Cat was perpetually pulling mindless tasks and wild goose chases seemingly out of thin air, a habit of hers when she was stressed.

 

Not wanting to leave with so much on her plate, Kara texted Alex, asking her to bring Kara’s lunch to the office. ‘ **Be there in fifteen** ’ Alex answered. True to her word, she stepped off the elevator with a Noonan’s bag in hand fifteen minutes later. Kara looked up from her computer as Alex approached her desk. “Alex!” she exclaimed, standing up to take the bag and place it on her desk, giving her sister a hug. “You are nothing short of a life-saver,” she said with a happy sigh as she peeked into the bag. “Thank you sosososo much.”

 

“No problem,” Alex said, holding up her coffee cup. “I got a Noonan’s coffee out of it, and I’m always happy to see you.”

 

“I’ll see you tonight, right?” It was Friday, which meant it was time for their weekly sister night of snacks and binge watching their favorite Netflix shows.

 

“See you tonight,” Alex confirmed, leaning in to give Kara a quick kiss on the cheek. “Later, love you,” she said, heading back to the elevator.

 

“Love you too,” Kara called back absently, sitting down at her desk with a small wave. She eagerly opened her bag…just as the phone rang. She put the bag down with a sigh, picking up the phone. “Cat Grant’s office.”

 

A few minutes later she entered Cat’s office to summarize the phone call for her. “Miss Grant?”

 

Cat said nothing but raised a single eyebrow, which Kara took as an invitation to continue.

 

“You have been invited to a banquet in Starling City next Friday,” She began, looking at her notes. “Moira Queen’s-“

 

“As in Queen Consolidated?”

 

“Right. Her son was lost and thought dead for five years, but he’s back after being stranded on an island-“

 

“Yes, Keira, I do follow the headlines. It’s the biggest story in Starling City right now. The question is why do I care?”

 

“Well, Moira and her husband are throwing a huge party for Oliver next Friday, and they called to invite you. Apparently they sent an invitation in the mail but were afraid you wouldn’t see it.”

 

“A fair assumption. Tell me why I want to go,” Cat said with a bored expression.

 

“Well, they’re inviting a bunch of bigshots. Many important people from Star City and a few from National City too. I figured it would be a good time for you to mingle, get a quote on the situation with Oliver if you’re interested.”

 

“And?”

 

Kara gave a small smile. Cat always knew if there was more than what was being said. “And Lois Lane did _not_ get an invitation.”

 

“ _There_ it is,” said Cat, grinning wickedly. “I’ll go, mingle, gloat on twitter, and leave early. I’d like you there with me if you’re not busy, but you’ll probably be off-duty most of the night, so you can bring a plus-one if you want. Bring your girlfriend.”

 

Kara suddenly stopped scribbling on her planner and looked up at her boss. “I, uh. I don’t have a girlfriend.”

 

Cat sighed, rolling her eyes. “Well, whatever your relationship status is, you can bring her.”

 

“Who’s ‘her?’” Kara asked, her confusion only growing.

 

“The brunette woman. She brought you lunch?”

 

Kara frowned, and then it clicked. “Oh. OH. Right, Alex. That’s not…she’s not my girlfriend.”

 

“Well, you certainly seemed very friendly,” Cat said with a smirk. She seemed to mistake Kara’s confusion for embarrassment.

 

“Uh. She’s my sister,” Kara explained. “My foster sister,” she added quickly. “That’s why we don’t look alike.”

 

Cat nodded slowly, finally understanding. “Well, anyway, I will be attending the party, and you can bring someone if you like. Now, go. RSVP.” She waved her hands at the door. “Chop, chop.”

 

~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~

 

Kara flew as quickly as she could to CatCo on Sunday night, eager to get there quickly. If possible, Cat had been even more irritable on Saturday than she had the day before, and Kara was hoping she might open up to Supergirl about whatever was bothering her. Not to mention that any prospect of alone time with Cat made her heart flutter more than her cape.

 

When she landed, however, the woman before her was not what she expected. “Cat!” She whispered, dropping her bag of snacks and the projector on the floor. She opened her mouth to ask if she was alright, but closed it again. Cat was not alright, that much was clear. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were streaks of mascara on her cheeks. One arm was wrapped tightly against her middle and something told Kara that the drink in her other hand was not her first of the night.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked.

 

Cat stood up straight, moving away from the railing and setting down her drink. “I think you should probably go,” she said softly.

 

“But…why?”

 

Cat took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. “I think we should end this,” she gestured vaguely between them, “before someone gets hurt.”

 

“But, Cat-“

“I’ve had a few days to think about this, and I have made my decision,” Cat said, trembling, and not because of the cold night air. She turned back to the safety of the railing and leaned against it, her back towards Supergirl. “I realized…” she took a swallow of her drink while Kara held her breath, not daring to speak. “I have feelings for someone else.”

 

“That’s what this is? You’re leaving me to go be with someone else?” Kara asked, disbelief quickly morphing into anger.

 

“No!” Cat said firmly, facing Supergirl once again. “I’m not…I don’t have any plans to be with her, that would never work anyway. But I’ve been in a relationship before with someone who was interested in someone else. It was painful for me and him and…everyone else involved.” She didn’t mention Carter but his name hung in the air between them. “So I’m ending this before I dig myself any deeper into the same hole.”

 

“Cat, _please-_ “

 

“Just…just go, please.”

 

“Okay,” Kara said, feeling utterly helpless.

 

“Supergirl, I’m sorry,” Cat pleaded, crying freely now. “This isn’t what I want.”

 

“But it’s what you’re doing,” Kara snapped. “Goodbye, Cat,” she said, voice breaking as a single tear slid down her cheek.

 

And then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm sorry. I hope you can all forgive me for this chapter at some point. Thank you all for reading up to this point. Kudos are good, comments are great, and I love you all! Until next time. Bye


	9. The Cat Comes out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time Where_is_my_10_15 made all of her readers hate her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I had to. An opportunity like this doesn't come every day. Don't blame me, blame weeping_angel75. She encouraged this.

Kara flew home and immediately went to bed. She didn’t call Alex or answer Lucy’s text messages or do anything but crawl into bed. That night, the two most powerful women in National City cried themselves to sleep.

On Monday, Kara found herself missing Upset Cat. Sad Cat was much, much worse. Upset Cat was irritable and snappy and angry. Sad Cat was tired and empty and miserable.  
Sad Kara, on the other hand, was a robot. She did her work efficiently, without stopping for smiles or waves or other social pleasantries. Winn was the first to notice, when she didn’t say good morning to him as he passed her desk. Then James noticed, immediately assuming that something Supergirl-related had happened and asking Winn what he knew. Both were too afraid to ask Kara. They knew how she could get when she was sad. No one noticed Cat, except to notice that she wasn’t Upset Cat any more, and that they may have the chance to get through the day without fearing for their jobs or lives. Kara eventually texted Lucy back, telling her that the date had gone great and that she would give her more details the next time the DEO ladies got together. God knows how long Kara would have gone on like this if she hadn’t left her phone charger at her desk.

She really didn’t want to go back for it, but there was a constant aching fear that someone would call her for help and she wouldn’t pick up because her phone was dead. Which is how she found herself at CatCo at almost 11:00 at night. It was late enough that the elevators had been shut down, meaning that she took the stairs, and entered the bullpen in silence.

What Kara didn’t know was that Cat was working late that night. What Kara didn’t know was that Carter’s father had forgotten to pick him up after school and his nanny had been given the day off, leaving him stuck at CatCo with his mom. What Kara didn’t know was that Carter was too smart not to know when something was up with his mom, and Cat was too smart to try to keep anything from him.

Distracted by her grief, Kara wasn’t using her superhearing as she climbed the steps to the 40th floor. If she had been, she would have heard something like this:

“Well, sometimes when you have a problem, it helps to say it out loud. That’s what the school counselor told me last week after Drake slammed me into the lockers. She made me say, ‘I am a victim of bullying,’ out loud, over and over. And the thing is, it actually helped. I felt a lot better afterward. So maybe you should try it.”

“Carter, we both know what my ‘problem’ is.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t actually said it out loud. I don’t think you’ve ever said it, actually. I’m the only one who knows, right?”  
If Kara had chanced to use her x-ray vision as well, she might have seen Cat put her forehead in her hand with her elbow on her desk as she let out a heavy sigh. Then she sat up, taking a deep breath just as Kara opened the door beside the elevator walked in.

“I am in love with my assistant, Kara Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm hoping you will find it in your hearts to forgive me. On the bright side, this is the fastest I've ever updated a chapter. Next one will be up asap. Kudos are good, death threats-I mean...comments are great, and I love you all! Until next time!


	10. Satisfaction Brought it Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries, so you'll just have to read it and find out. Sorry guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrynotsorry about the cliff hanger in the last chapter. Here is the reconciliation. Each and every comment I get brightens my day exponentially.

“I am in love with my assistant, Kara Danvers.”

 

In that instant, it was like time stood still. Kara froze. The door slammed shut behind her, and all of a sudden time was moving again, fast. Cat heard the door and her head snapped up and she locked eyes with Kara. Carter’s eyes flickered back and forth between the two of them, speechless. Kara was stunned. She didn’t know what to do, and so she panicked and ran back out. She didn’t stop running until she reached Alex’s apartment door.

 

~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~

 

 

Alex started awake, glancing at her watch. She had apparently crashed on the couch. She waited a moment; maybe whoever had the audacity to knock on her door at 11:00 at night would give up and leave soon. They didn’t. She stretched and stood up, grabbing her gun off the coffee table just in case. Silently, she crept towards the door, making a mental note to install a peep hole. She stood beside the door and unlatched it, quickly kicking it open with her foot, ready to fire at an unfriendly intruder. No one entered. Slowly, she peeked around the corner of the doorway, and then relaxed with a groan. “Oh my God, Kara, really?” The _annoying_ woman in question stood at the doorway, hand still raised from knocking. “Kara, what the hell do you want?”

 

Kara slowly lowered her hand, glancing at the gun in Alex’s hand with curiosity. “I, uh…do you have a phone charger I can borrow?”

 

“That’s what you’re here at 11:00 for?”

 

Again glancing down at the gun, Kara nodded slowly. “Yes? Yes. My phone’s dead.” With a heavy sigh, Alex silently went down the hall to retrieve her phone charger.

 

Returning to the living room, she found Kara waiting patiently two steps inside the still-open door. Alex held out the phone charger, which Kara took slowly, looking down at it in her hand. “This is why I’m here.” She nodded toward the door. “I’ll be going now. Thanks.”

 

“Kara,” Alex said softly.

 

Kara stopped abruptly. “Yes?”

 

“There’s mascara on the side of your finger.”

 

Kara glanced down at her right hand. “Umm…”

 

“Almost as if you had swiped it out from under your eyes,” Alex continued. “Your braid is messy and the bottoms of your shoes are worn,” she said, taking Kara’s hand and leading her to sit on the sofa. “You wanna tell me why you used your super speed to run here?”

 

Kara shifted uneasily, bringing her legs up and under her. “It’s kind of a long story.”

 

“And I’ve got all the time in the world.”

 

“Okay, so on Thursday, Cat…broke up with me,” she said slowly, and oh God, the tears were already coming. Alex opened her mouth to say some words of comfort but Kara held up a hand. She needed to get this all out. “She told me that she had feelings for someone else, and that she couldn’t in good conscience be in a relationship with someone when she had feelings for someone else.” The way Kara was talking reminded Alex of how she had spoken in the months after she had arrived on Earth. She would speak slowly, with broken-up phrases and long pauses between words. She still tended to revert to that (or rambling) when she was upset. “So anyway, today I left my phone charger at CatCo so I went back to get it and Cat was talking to Carter and when I walked in…” She had to take a moment before she could speak.

 

Wrapping her arms around Kara, Alex rubbed slow circles on her sister’s back. “It’s okay, Kara, deep breaths. Talk when you’re ready.”

 

Sitting back up, Kara continued. “When I walked into the bullpen, I heard Cat tell Carter that she’s in love with me.”

 

“With Supergirl?”

 

“With _me._ Kara Danvers. She said, ‘I am in love with my assistant, Kara Danvers.’”

 

Alex didn’t know how to respond to that. It seemed like on the one hand she should be happy for Kara but on the other hand her sister was weeping into a throw pillow, so maybe congratulations weren’t exactly in order. “Does Cat know you heard her?”

 

Kara nodded. “I froze and the door slammed behind me. Then I freaked out and ran out the door and now I just don’t know what to do!” She covered her face with the throw pillow. When she lifted it off the fearful look on her face tugged at Alex’s heart. “Alex, I want to tell her. I want to tell her the truth.”

 

“Kara, I think-“

 

“I know her, Alex. I can trust her, Queen of all Media be damned.”

 

“Kara. I think you should tell her that you’re Supergirl.”

 

“You do?” Kara asked, and really, who could say no to her when she looked so hopeful. “But you don’t think it’s unwise, or unsafe, or-“

 

“I think it’s all of those things and more. _But_ I think that you do way too much for others. It’s time you did something for yourself.” Placing her hand under Kara’s chin, Alex tilted her head back, forcing Kara to look her in the eye. “You deserve to be happy, Kara. If Cat Grant…” she chuckled. “If that woman somehow makes you happy, do not let her slip through your fingers.”

 

Springing forward, Kara tackled Alex in hug, maybe getting a few tears on her shoulder in the process, and whispering softly, “Thank you, Alex.”

 

~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~supercat~

 

Kara was thirty minutes early to work on Tuesday, but still Cat was already waiting in her office when she arrived. As she stepped off the elevator, Winn all but sprinted up to her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Kara, before you go in there I need to warn you—there’s something up with Cat.”

 

“You don’t say,” Kara muttered, but Winn continued.

 

“I don’t know what somebody heard, but there’s a rumor that you’re going to get fired today. Look at her, she’s been tense like that all day.”

 

Kara peered into the office, analyzing the way Cat was sitting, her posture, the way she was tapping her pen against the edge of her desk as she scrolled through something on her computer. “She’s not just tense, she’s…anxious,” Kara surmised.

 

“Well, either way, I urge you to be careful with her if you want to keep your job.”

 

“Winn.” Kara looked her friend in the eye. “Whatever you heard, you’re probably wrong. Don’t worry about me; I think I can handle this.”

 

“Well, good luck,” Winn whispered as they parted and Kara headed for Cat’s office.

 

She tapped lightly on the door. Cat looked up and gestured her in with a small wave of her hand. Kara entered, and all the confidence she had shown Winn melted away as she stepped up to Cat and held out the Noonan’s coffee cup. “Your latte, Miss Grant,” she said shakily, avoiding Cat’s searching gaze.

 

“Thank you, Keira.”

 

“Miss Grant, would it be alright if we spoke privately on the balcony for a little bit?” She asked nervously. She typically tried to limit her requests of Cat to a bare minimum, but this was a necessity.

 

“I think that would be a good idea,” came Cat’s response. She stood abruptly, walking swiftly out the glass door and leaving it open for Kara. Hearing the door shut behind her, she turned around and took a deep breath. “Kara, I’m sorry for what you heard last night. I didn’t mean for you to discover what you did, and if I have in any way made you uncomfortable, you have my sincerest apologies. It is possible you will want to transfer to another floor, in which case I have drawn up a list of job openings in various departments that I think you would excel in. On the other hand, if you want to quit altogether, have my assurance that I will give you a stunning recommendation for whatever horizons you choose to pursue.” Everything coming out of Cat’s mouth sounded so rehearsed that one could almost picture notecards in her hand.

 

Kara realized that Cat was waiting for her response, but Kara was completely unprepared for that. Here was her boss, offering her the stars themselves, and all that she could say was, “I…you want me to leave?”

 

Cat pressed her lips together, looking anywhere but Kara’s eyes. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I never meant anyone to hear those words but Carter, and I certainly didn’t expect you to walk in on that.”

 

“Miss Grant.”

 

“I don’t know how much you heard,” Cat rambled on, “but you have my word that-“

 

“ _Cat._ ”

 

Cat halted, as surprised as Kara was, but seemingly unoffended. Kara took a step forward and, boldly, put her hands on Cat shoulders. “Yes, I heard what you said to Carter. No, I’m not upset about it.” Kara knew what was at stake here, but that didn’t stop her from gently pulling Cat closer, meeting no resistance as she enveloped Cat in her arms. Cat closed her eyes, melting into the embrace. “I have something to tell you,” Kara whispered after a moment. Cat leaned back to look at Kara, and her eyes widened. She looked down at the ground, which was three or four feet below them now. No wonder she had felt like she was floating.

 

Kara lowered them back to the floor. Cat stumbled a few steps back, speechless (which didn’t happen very often). With a shaking hand, Kara reached up to her face and took off her glasses, folded them, and put them in her pocket. “I’m sorry I took so long to tell you. I know you’re probably angry with me, and you have every right to be, but I hope you can eventually forgive me.” She waited with bated breath for Cat to speak up.

 

“I’m…I’m not angry with you.” She moved to sit on the sofa and pinched the bridge of her nose. “God, do you know I’ve won thirteen prizes for investigative journalism? They should all be rescinded.”

 

“No,” Kara said, sitting next to Cat. “No. You won those awards because you’re good at _finding_ people’s secrets—and you weren’t looking for mine! You told me that I could tell you when I was ready.”

 

“Well, I’m glad that you trusted me enough to tell me.”

 

“It wasn’t about trust,” Kara said quickly. “I mean, at first. I suppose at some point there was a moment where I trusted you enough, but that happened a long time ago. I just…” she frowned, trying to find the words. “Supergirl, in my mind, is a sort of…a character I play. She’s got this confidence, this air of…almost superiority, but in a good way I hope. Then there’s Kara Danvers. You’ve seen me trip over a pencil. And Kara Danvers is more me than Supergirl, but she’s a bit of an act for me as well. The difference is that I’ve been playing the role of an average human since I was thirteen years old, so she feels more like me.” Searching Cat’s face, Kara wondered if she was making any sense at all. “I like the way you look at Supergirl. With pride, respect, a-and love. I think I was just scared to introduce you to both sides of me, because I didn’t know if you would look at me the same.”

 

Cat’s expression softened, and she finally understood. “Kara, I have always seen you as a hero, with or without the cape.” She tilted her head in mock consideration. “Well, not always. There was that one time you brought me Chipotle for lunch.”

 

Kara shook her head and laughed. “Oh, God. I can thank Carter for my job; he walked in right then and-“ she snapped her fingers “-melted your heart of stone.”

 

Cat leaned in like she was telling a secret. “That’s his superpower,” she whispered.

 

Kara found herself leaning in too, and she wouldn’t have stopped if not for her phone going off. She pulled away from Cat, wide-eyed, and took her phone out of her pocket. “The content meeting is in five minutes,” she said, dismissing the reminder on her phone.

 

Cat stood up. “Thank you, Keira,” she said. Kara understood perfectly. They were at work now, and would behave professionally while they were at work, at least when the bullpen was full of onlookers.

 

When the content meeting was over, Kara approached Cat’s desk, reading off of her clipboard. “Carter is off school early today, and his father is supposed to pick him up.”

 

“Send a driver just in case.”

 

“If everything goes as planned, Carter will go swimming with Alan and be dropped off at the penthouse at around 8:00.” She ran her finger down the list, skimming for items of importance. “There’s a tribune reporter wanting to meet with you at 1:30-“

 

“Which one?”

 

“Mark Brown. Tall, brown curly hair…you disliked his cologne?”

 

“Yes,” Cat said, remembering, “it was almost as overbearing as his personality. Cancel the meeting and send him to James Olsen instead.”

 

“And tonight, you have…” Kara cleared her throat. “you have dinner at 6:30 with a…Kara Danvers?” She finally took her eyes off of the page, looking up at Cat. “Unless that’s something you’d like to cancel.”

 

“Hmm. Cancel the dinner.” Cat watched Kara’s face fall for half a second. “Reschedule it for **8** :30, at my apartment.”

 

“But-but Carter…”

 

“Will be thrilled to have you.”

 

Kara grinned brightly. “I’ll take care of that right away, Miss Grant.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I think this is the end. The next chapter will be an epilogue of sorts, and then I'll be moving on to my next fic. (Believe me, I have a LIST of ideas.) Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Kudos are good, comments are great, and I love you all. Until next time!


	11. A Mewmentous Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue...of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. Here it is: the last chapter. I hope you are all satisfied with the ending. There could have been more, but I thought it was better to quit while I was ahead, rather than dragging it out. We've all read one of THOSE fics. Anyway, I want to thank all of you who have followed this from day one, and who have just found this today and binged on all eleven chapters. (You know who you are.)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Several months into the future...**

Above the hustle and bustle of the Danvers/Grant/Other Christmas Eve party, Kara just barely heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it. She ran down the hall as it rang a second time. Swinging the door wide open, she grinned widely when she saw who was standing there.

 

“Winn! James!” Glad you could both make it,” she said cheerily, giving each of them a brief hug. “I didn’t know you were coming together. Did your car break down again?” she asked Winn with a frown.

 

“Umm, well actually-“

 

“He got here first,” James interjected. “When I got up here, he was standing in front of the door and giving himself a pep talk.”

 

“Well, if I had known for sure that _Kara_ would be the one to answer the door…” he said weakly.

 

Kara laughed. “Don’t worry about Cat, she’s all bark.”

 

“And no bite,” James finished, before wiggling his eyebrows at Kara. “Unless you’re into that sort of thing.”

 

Kara blushed bright red and quickly changed the subject. “Please, guys, come in, come in. The dining room is that way,” she added, pointing down the hall. James went in and headed in the direction she had pointed, while Winn seemed more hesitant.

 

He came one step in the door. “So, this is where Miss Grant lives.”

 

“Don’t call her that,” Kara said quickly. “Under no circumstances will you call her Miss Grant in her own home on Christmas Eve, or she will never forgive you.”

 

“Good to know,” Winn said uneasily.

 

“But really, don’t worry about her. She can be nice. Now follow me.”

Winn, having dropped off his present for Kara and Cat in the den, followed her into the dining room, where he was met with sights and smells that made him feel like a kid in a candy store. “Oh My God, there’s so much food!” he said loudly, effectively announcing his presence to everyone in the room. “Who made…all of this?” he asked as he took the one remaining seat between James and Vasquez.

 

Kara, who had just sat down at her place between Cat and Eliza, began pointing at various dishes and explaining who had made what. “Eliza made the green bean casserole, the ham, and the rolls. Carter made the pumpkin pie and the sweet potato casserole. Lucy and Vasquez brought most of the drinks, but Hank brought his homemade eggnog. Cat and I made the turkey, and she made the stuffing and the mashed potatoes. I…think that’s it.”

 

“I made the peach cobbler,” Alex announced. “It’s my signature dish.”

 

“What she means,” Lucy explained, “is that it’s the _only_ dish she can make without setting off the smoke alarms.”

 

“That was one time!” Alex argued.

 

“Alex. Honey,” Eliza said, reaching across Kara to pat Alex on the hand, “it was more than one time.”

 

“It’s okay, Alex,” Carter said sympathetically. “Last week, Mom put the blender together wrong and there was strawberry banana smoothie _all_ over the kitchen counter.”

 

“I don’t think everybody needs to know that, honey,” Cat said, wrapping her arm around her son in a fierce hug.

 

Lucy opened her mouth to say that they _absolutely_ needed to know that, and to ask Carter for more stories when she was cut off by a shrill ringing sound.

 

Eliza jumped up. “That’ll be the ham.”

 

“I can get it!” chimed Kara, Carter, Cat, and Winn at the exact same time, clamoring to their feet.

 

Eliza laughed, but continued to the kitchen. “I’ll be fine on my own,” she assured, and the four of them quietly sat down again.

 

Eliza soon returned with the ham on a tray. “Kara?”

 

Kara stood up, picked up the knife, and in a blur the ham was sliced into thick pieces. Eliza began passing slices of ham onto each plate, winking as she slid an extra piece onto Kara’s.

 

Kara smiled, ready to dig in, when Cat nudged her in the side with her elbow. “Kara, dear,” she said sweetly, with a bit of an annoyed edge.

 

Kara looked up from her food at her. “Hmm?”

 

Cat lowered her voice, knowing Kara could hear her. “Don’t we have something to tell everybody?” she mumbled.

 

“Oh,” Kara said quietly, dropping her fork. “Oh!” she said again. She stood up, clearing her throat. “Ahem. I know that everybody is talking and getting their food, but if you could all pause for a second, I have something to say.” She waited until all eyes were on her before continuing. “Cat and I, as of last week, are officially engaged.”

 

There was a collective gasp, smile, and “Congratulations!” from everyone at the table (excepting Cat, Kara, and Carter, who knew ahead of time). And okay, so what if a _few_ people cried a little? Hank leaned over to whisper in Susan’s ear, “if you tell anyone at work about this, your employment may be in jeopardy.”

 

Lucy stood up. “Okay, now that Kara has made that announcement, I have a few things to say.” She looked at Kara and Cat. “First of all, on behalf of everyone here, I would like to say congratulations to the both of you. Second,” she fixed her gaze on Alex and then Vasquez, “I think some of you should be forking something over about now.”

Reluctantly, Alex and Vasquez reached into their pockets, pulling out wallets, as Eliza took her purse off of the back of her chair. Kara gasped. “You did not!” she said. “Eliza? Really?”

 

Her adopted mother only shrugged, pulling two ten dollar bills out of her wallet.

 

Lucy accepted the money from her three victims with a wicked grin. “I predicted that it would be before Christmas,” she said simply, sitting down and stuffing the money into her purse.

 

“Well, now that that’s said and done,” Winn began, “could we all eat now?”

Hank nodded firmly in agreement. “Yes, _please._ ”

 

“Let the festivities begin!” Cat announced, and soon dishes were being passed around the table and everyone was having a good time.

 

“Oh, no, I spilled the gravy!” Winn bemoaned.

 

Alex handed him a napkin. “Here you go.”

 

“Hank,” Lucy said, “this eggnog is fantastic. Did you make the recipe yourself?”

 

“Sadly, no. I found it on Pinterest,” he replied.

 

“Hey, Ma,” Carter said. “Could you pass the green bean casserole?”

 

Cat reached across a few people, lifting the casserole dish off of the table and moving it to Carter. “There you go.”

 

“Uh, thanks Mom,” he said. “But I was talking to Kara.”

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I could have written Kara's reaction to that, I know. But I feel like I couldn't really have done it justice, and that was a really good line to end on in my opinion. I hope you all had as much fun with this as I did. I will continue to be active on my account. I think I'll write another Supercat fic next, but it will have Kara and Carter's relationship as the focal point. (raise your hand if Kara&Carter is your BroTP!)  
> Now that my notes are out of the way, here is, courtesy of my sister (weeping_angel75), the "Standard White Girl Fanfic Goodbye."
> 
>  
> 
> Y'all.  
> I am so sad that this is over.  
> It's been an amazing journey and I'm so happy to have been able to share it with all of you.   
> This process, and you all, have changed me in ways I can't even begin to define, and I will miss this world we have created together very dearly.   
> I may revisit this universe again someday, but for now, we bid adieu to this fic. I have other stories I want to explore, and I hope you will join me once again as we take off on another adventure together.  
> Again, you guys have truly been a blessing to me. Your comments brighten up my days, and I'm constantly checking to see how many hits and kudos I've gotten.  
> I love you all dearly.  
> Until next time, my friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Don't worry, everything gets better in the next chapter, which should be up within the next few days.


End file.
